Impossible Desire
by RainWillow7
Summary: Blaise Zabini notices changes in his friend Draco Malfoy. What happened? ... Draco was patrolling a corridor late at night. When he went into the Room of Requirement what did he see? More accurately, who did he see? AU, no time setting, rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not us.

A/N: Hey people! Rain and Willow here, finally updating! One: we are so sorry for the slow updates in Odi and one shots! It's not writers block, we still have plenty of ideas, we've just been really busy. Willow has exams between now and mid November, so updates will be pretty scarce! Rain also has exams next week, but will start writing again after that. That means we will probably have quite a few one shots for all of you, but not much Odi!Our Beta also has exams until mid November, so please bear with us if grammar and such isn't perfect. Please don't give up on us!

Note: This was originally supposed to be Elbissopmi Erised, but we decided it's too confusing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Impossible Desire

Draco had been acting weird. No, scratch that. Draco had been acting _very_ weird.

Blaise had been watching him for some time now, had been keeping an eye on him because he had been disappearing in between classes and for long periods of time after classes. When Draco finally did reappear he always seemed troubled. Frequently, Blaise had noticed, Draco had also been disappearing at night, coming back at the crack of dawn with big circles under his eyes. He was even being less cocky and snarky. Draco was a complete contrast to his former self.

As weeks went by, Blaise started noticing that Draco was staring at a girl. And not just any girl: a girl with a mass of brown curls, a girl whom Draco had hated and argued with since they were eleven. When Blaise realised this, he confronted his friend, but received only a long silence and a shake of the head.

Blaise eventually gave up trying to get Draco to talk. But he did not give up finding out the reason why his best mate was acting so strangely. He was a Slytherin, after all, and he did have other ways of finding things out. One of which was spying, and which gained him good results.

One day in the library he found Draco hiding behind a stack of books, looking gloomy and, surprisingly, jealous. Following Draco's gaze, Blaise was able to discern why: on the other side of the stack of books was a mane of curly brown hair. The girl was crying and was being comforted by a boy with black hair and green eyes.

Another day, Blaise saw Draco staring at the same girl whilst she was eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

Only a few days after that, Draco was spotted gazing at her while she walked down a corridor that was otherwise empty but for Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls. Suddenly Draco's expression hardened and Blaise did not have to wait long to find out why. A vase went flying into the air and nearly landed on the girl. It would have if Draco had not pushed her out of the way and shielded her body with his own. When he let her go, she looked up shakily, have him her thanks and then dashed away, leaving him to stare after her in a daze.

This incident left Blaise with no doubt. If he was honest, he had suspected it from the beginning, even if he had hoped he was wrong. Draco was falling for his enemy.

Blaise desperately wanted to press Draco for information, but knew it was only a matter of time before Draco would spill the beans of his own accord.

However, something happened that evening that Blaise was definitely not expecting. Some hours after curfew, Blaise was sitting alone, reading by the dying fire, when the common room door burst open to reveal his friend with tears streaking his face.

Blaise ran towards Draco who was shaking uncontrollably and releasing strangled sobs. Blaise asked what had happened, but all Draco could do was keep repeating her name. Blaise shook his friend, trying to bring him back to reality, to wake him from his obvious trauma, but nothing worked. Draco seemed to be being eaten alive by memories. Blaise had no idea of the torture his best friend had been through.

**One month previous**

Draco was patrolling the seventh floor corridor for his prefect duty and he was bored. Looking around he found that the corridor was deserted. He began pacing back and forth and then looked up to see the door in the wall: the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

Draco entered to find a dark room with spotlights trained on two mirrors in the centre.

That was odd. He had asked the room for entertainment, not for self-reflection.

He walked up to the first mirror and started. Instead of his reflection, he saw her smiling at him, laughing fondly with a light flush across her cheeks. Reluctant to look away, Draco glanced up at the mirror's frame and saw that it had words carved into it: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Draco kept coming back to stare into the mirror. It wasn't until after a few weeks that he took any notice of the second mirror. He looked up at the frame and read something as strange as the on the other: _Erutrot tsro wru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_.

The room seemed to have darkened. And the mirror's aura was like the presence of warm blood spilling from a brutal wound. A sense of foreboding filled Draco as he looked into the mirror. What he saw filled him with horror and dread.

He saw her crying in the library. He called out to her but she could not hear him. He touched her arm but she could not feel him. She did not even sense his presence. Then a dark shadow came into the scene. It raised its wand and pointed it at her. It muttered something. She screamed a blood curdling scream, her body writhing. Another spell and blood was spilling out of her from the deep gashes now covering her body.

Draco was begging now, begging the shadow to get away from her, begging for it all to stop.

And then it muttered something else. A spell so familiar to him that he knew hearing it this time would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A green light erupted from the end of the shadow's wand. It hit her petite body and Hermione Granger dropped, lifeless eyes staring at him.

Draco screamed. Then his screams became sobs that wracked his whole body. When he eventually gained some semblance of control over himself he realised he was lying on the floor of the Room of Requirement, in front of the Mirror of Erutrot.

He cast _reducto_, smashing the mirror to pieces before running from the room, still crying, feeling as though it was not the mirror that had been broken, but himself.

* * *

A/N: R&R! Constructive critisism is always appreciated! Did you guys like it? If you have any questions about this one shot, you just need to ask!


End file.
